


In the Moment

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well dressed men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: It’s the Prince’s birthday, and instead of finding dates for the event, the four decide to go as pairs. Prompto is lucky, and gets to go with Ignis as his date.





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my fourth offering for Promnis week! Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Prompto is Ignis’ date to a royal function

 

* * *

An empty garment bag hangs off the closet door in a lavish hotel room that Prompto would normally not be able to afford. But since it’s the Prince’s twentieth birthday party, the royal family is sparing no expense for those close to him. The clothes that had been in the garment bag are currently getting their own steam shower, his hotel bathroom door only open a little to help get out any of the wrinkles that might have accumulated since he’d had his fitting. Figuring fifteen minutes had been long enough, he heads into the bathroom to grab his clothes.

Since it’s Noctis’ birthday, it’s a black tie affair, and one that Prompto wishes he could not take part in. He’s never been one to like dressing up, but the four of them had decided to split off in two to avoid having to bring a girl with them. He’d gotten paired with Ignis, which normally wouldn’t be that big of a deal, but as of late he’s been having these feelings in regards to the Prince’s Advisor that he’s been trying to figure out. This ‘date’ is no doubt going to end in disaster for him. 

His phone begins to ring, as he’s getting his shirt stays on around his thighs. Finally getting both on properly, he picks up his phone and smiles. “What’s up, Iggy?” He puts the call on speaker, so he can continue to dress. “Don’t tell me you’re coming to get me soon.” 

“Well, the party begins in forty-five minutes. And it’s customary for the Crownsguard to be by the Prince’s side as he greets everyone that will be attending the party.” Prompto gets his buttons done, and then grabs his slacks off the hanger, pulling them on with care. “So, yes - I’ll be coming to your room soon. I trust you’ll be ready?” 

“That’s the plan!” He reaches down into his pants, and clips the shirt stays onto the hem of his shirt. “It’s going to be a long night, isn’t it?” 

“I’m afraid so.” 

Prompto laughs, as he grabs his black vest. “Alright, Iggy. I’ll see you soon! You remember what room I’m in?” 

“I do. I will see you soon.” 

He doesn’t bother to end the call, knowing that Ignis will take care of that for him. He gets his vest buttoned, and then begins to tie his black tie into a Windsor knot in front of the mirror above the desk that sits off to the side of the room. He’d watched a few different videos on how to tie it nice and fancy, and after a lot of practice, he thinks he’s got it down pretty well. He picks up his Crownsguard tie tack, and pins it down to his shirt, then puts his Crownsguard cufflinks into his cuffs before slipping on his tailcoat. 

Sitting down on the bed, he puts on his black socks, and puts on a pair of sock garters, not wanting these suckers to fall down at all tonight. After they’re perfect, he gets his patent leather Oxfords, ties them up, and then takes one last look in the mirror. He fixes the cowlick on the top of his head, hoping that it’ll behave itself tonight, as he’s wearing his hair more reserved than he normally does for the event. 

A knock on his hotel door makes his heart jump in his chest. “Just a second!” He calls out, as he grabs his phone to put it into the pocket of his slacks. He grabs his key, and pops a breath mint, chewing it fast before he opens the door for his date. He’s glad he chose to eat the mint real fast, because if he’d been sucking on it, he would have choked upon laying his eyes on Ignis. 

“Wow, Iggy.” He stares in wonder at the man standing in front of him, his heart continuing to palpitate in his chest as he admires how handsome Ignis looks. 

“I could say the same thing myself.” A charming smile appears on Ignis’ face, as Prompto tries to not visibly swoon at the compliment. “May I come in? I’ve brought you something.” 

Trying to snap out of, he nods his head and steps to the side. “S-Sure! Come in!” 

Ignis walks past him, giving Prompto the opportunity to admire the attire that Ignis is wearing for the formal event. He had assumed he’d be dressed like him, in a tuxedo, but apparently he was mistaken as Ignis is dressed in his High Council robes. To say the man looks stunning is not good enough; Prompto can’t believe he’s going to be with him for most of the evening. 

A fire and ice rose boutonniere is in Ignis’ hand. “May I pin this to your lapel, Prompto?” 

“I don’t think I can say no.” A nervous laugh bubbles up out of him, as goes to stand closer to where Ignis is. “It’s a beautiful flower, Iggy.” 

“I”m glad you think so.” He holds his breath, as he feels him pin it to the lapel of his tailcoat. “With the three of us wearing our more traditional Lucian wear, it’s only fitting that you get to have your own flare of beauty with your formal attire.” 

He looks down at the flower, and smiles. “I can’t say no to that. Thank you, Iggy.” He reaches up and is about to hug the man, when he realizes if he does, he might crush the flower that was just given to him. “Ack! No hugs!” 

“It’s alright, Prompto.” The chuckle that leaves Ignis’ throat causes him another minor dilemma, as he tries not to swoon for the second time in less than five minutes. “Are you ready to head down to the ballroom?” 

Prompto sees Ignis offering him his arm. “It’s not weird that I’m your date, right?” He nods his head, as he slips his arm over Ignis’. “The newspapers aren’t going to be like ‘Oh my Gods, The Prince’s Advisor is GAY.’” 

The laugh that comes out of Ignis makes him blush, as he holds tight to his arm as they walk out of his hotel room together. “Even if they were to be like that, would it be any of their business? I think not.” Ignis shakes his head, as the two of them make their way towards the elevator. “I think it was a very smart suggestion by His Highness that we all go with one another. That way, the pressure is off the four of us.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Prompto nods his head, as they enter the elevator together. 

It takes most of his effort to not fidget, as there are others in the elevator that are dressed as fancy as they are, no doubt going to the party themselves. He looks at the reflection on the elevator doors, and sees Ignis looking at him, the smile on his face bringing one to Prompto’s. _This is Iggy. This is no big deal. So what if you’ve got a little bit of a crush on him? Who wouldn’t? He’s so handsome. And those robes! Gods, I’m going to die tonight, aren’t I?_  The elevator door opens two floors before the lobby, breaking off their eye contact with one another. 

Ignis guides him out of the elevator, Prompto maintaining an act of poise that would fool anyone into thinking he’s holding it together. They walk down a short hallway, and then walk into the ballroom, the band already playing a familiar Lucian tune. 

“There you guys are!” Noctis waves at them, Prompto’s smile growing as he sees his best friend. “Wow, Prom! Nice threads.” 

“Thanks, Noct!” He smiles, and then looks over at Gladio, who looks both hot and intimidating at the same time. “Hey, big guy! You look real nice!” 

“As do you.” Gladio nods his head towards him. “Hey, Ignis. Took you long enough.” 

“It’s my fault.” Prompto is quick to defend Ignis, not wanting their friends to think Ignis was lollygagging. “I was having the darndest time trying to get this tie all fixed, but then Iggy came in, and helped me out.” 

“It looks great, Specs.” Noctis commends Ignis on something Prompto knows he didn’t do. “How long until we get to eat and drink?” 

“Not soon enough.” The Prince’s Shield grumbles. 

Prompto sees Ignis looking at him, but quickly gives a small shake of his head, hoping that Ignis won’t question his comment. “Yes, well. I found it was easier to help him than not. And, it should be in around forty to forty-five minutes, Your Highness.” 

“Uuugh. Too long. Good thing we ate a late lunch.” 

“That’s becaue Iggy knew we’d be starving if we didn’t.” Prompto laughs, as he stands next to his friends, trying not to feel like the odd man out. “Maybe I should have worn my uniform.” 

“Nonsense.” Ignis looks over at him. “You look very dashing.” 

_Oh, Gods_. “T-Thanks, Iggy!” 

Before he can say anything else, the doors open, and guests begin to filter in, giving their birthday wishes to Noctis before heading into the main ballroom. The King hasn’t arrived yet, but Prompto knows that he’s probably giving his son the time he deserves to be recognized on his own. Sure enough, by the time the last few people pay their respects to Noctis, Regis walks in with Gladio’s father. 

“I trust everyone is having a nice time?” The King asks, as the four of them follow behind him and Clarus. 

“Yes, Your Majesty!” Prompto answers, happy that they can finally get something to drink. 

“You boys have fun tonight.” 

“Thanks, dad.” Noctis waves him off, as the four of them head to a small table with four chairs. “At least they won’t be bothering us.” 

“No kidding.” Gladio sighs. “But watch out, you’ve got-” 

“Noctis!” Gladio’s sister, Iris, comes up to the four of them. “Happy almost birthday!” 

Prompto feels something tug on his elbow, and looks up to see Ignis standing next to him with a smile on his face. He tilts his head, and watches as Ignis nods his head towards the opposite side of the room. He nods, and without saying goodbye to Noctis, Gladio, or Iris, he’s led away by the Prince’s Advisor. 

“Why did you lie to them?” Ignis asks, as they step up to the bar. Ignis orders two drinks for them, Prompto accepting the somewhat fruity cocktail with a quick ‘thank you’. “You tied that yourself, did you not?” 

He blushes, and takes a sip of his drink after toasting to the Prince’s health with Ignis. “I did. I learned how to do it a couple of weeks ago, in preparation for this party.” 

“Then, why did you tell them it was me?” 

“Because I didn’t want them to give you any crap.” Prompto shrugs his shoulders, as he takes another sip of his drink, as they keep to the sides of the ballroom. “I already feel out of place because I’m not dressed like you guys.” 

“But I told you, you look dashing, Prompto.” They stop walking, and Prompto looks up Ignis, unable to determine the strange look that’s in his green eyes. “Most of the High Council that’s here tonight are wearing these. You shouldn’t feel left out, or anything of the sort. Anyone would be a fool to not see how handsome you look in your tailcoat.” 

He takes another sip of his drink, trying to process the words he’s just heard Ignis speak. _He thinks I’m handsome? This is a dream. This must be a dream_. Shaking his head, he releases a nervous laugh. “Gee, thanks, Iggy. Now, hold my drink while I go push away all the suitors that are lining up to get a dance with me.” 

“I’ll dance with you.” 

His heart returns to pounding hard in his chest. “Are you asking…? Or are you saying you would?” 

“I…” Ignis pauses a moment. “I suppose I’m asking you.” The smile on Ignis’ face causes Prompto’s stomach to somersault. “You do know how to dance, correct?” 

“Yep.” Prompto puts his drink down, as he sees people are already filling up the ballroom dance floor, as the band begins to play more tunes to dance to. “Learned in high school.” 

“Wonderful.” Ignis sets his own drink down. “Show me what you’ve got?” 

As they walk out to the dance floor, he sees Noctis is dancing in the corner with Iris, and Gladio doesn’t look too thrilled about it. Whether it’s because he doesn’t want Iris around, or if it’s because he’d rather be the one dancing with Noctis, Prompto isn’t sure. But as a warm hand touches his, he stops thinking about it, and finds himself staring into Ignis’ eyes as a waltz begins to play. 

“You have good form.” Ignis compliments him, as they follow the flow of the entire dance floor, moving as one. “I’m very impressed.” 

“Y-You’re impressed?” He holds a little tighter to Ignis’ hand as they begin to spin. “I’m surprised I’m still on my two feet right now.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Because my heart is hammering a mile a minute, you’re complimenting me, and we’re dancing like it’s the most normal thing in the world!” Prompto exclaims, as another laugh leaves Ignis’ throat. 

“How is this different from the training we’re doing together on a daily basis?” Ignis asks, as they spin around the dance floor more. 

“Trust me, it’s different.” He groans, closing his eyes as he feels Ignis pull him closer to his body. “Iggy…?” 

“When will you notice I’m trying to share my feelings for you?” Ignis whispers into his ear, causing Prompto to grip his shoulder a little tighter. “You should know how I feel about you by now.” 

Now he knows he’s dreaming, because this could never happen. The waltz comes to an end, the two of them parting from each other to bow. Prompto wants to run away, before the spell breaks, but he can’t keep his eyes off of Ignis’. Another song begins, and before they’re trampled by the dancers that have stayed on the dance floor, Prompto feels himself being led over to the side of the ballroom. 

“There you guys are!” Noctis comes over to them, Prompto both grateful and annoyed that his best friend chose now to interact with them. “We’re going to go get some food. Want to come with us?” 

“Sure, Noct.” Prompto nods his head, before he can say anything to Ignis. The look of hurt he sees cross Ignis’ face makes him regret agreeing, but it’s too late to go back on it now. “Food sounds great.” He mouths ‘I’m sorry’ to Ignis, who gives a small nod of his head, before the four of them head to the buffet to grab their meal for the night. 

With his belly now full, Prompto wishes that he hadn’t gone back for a third plate. But the food was so good, and now he’s full of regret, as he watches his three friends dancing on the dance floor together. But that regret starts to disappear, as Ignis walks back over to the table, and offers him his hand. 

He takes it without hesitating, and is mildly surprised when Ignis begins to lead him away from the dance floor. “Iggy…? Um….where are we going?” 

“You’ll see.” 

Prompto follows him around the dance floor, and soon finds himself behind the stage, with Ignis pulling him to be close to his body, as they begin to dance together without anyone seeing them. He can’t help but smile, as the privacy means the world to him, and is happy that Ignis is no longer upset with his behavior earlier. 

“I had to get you alone, after you so graciously agreed with Noctis that it was time to eat.” Ignis speaks into his ear, Prompto swallowing audibly. _Spoke too soon_. “That was very clever. However, you will hear what I have to say, and you won’t be able to run away this time.” 

Nodding his head slowly, the band shifts to a slow song, the two of them beginning to dance in a more sensual manner. Prompto can feel butterflies in his stomach, as Ignis’ hand slides to be against his lower back. “S-Say what you were going to say, Iggy.” 

“I’ve grown rather fond of having you around, and this party tonight was my way of hoping you’d see that.” Ignis dips him a little, as he holds tight to his shoulders, forcing him to look into Ignis’ eyes. “I’m the one that suggested to Noctis that we all go with each other.” 

“Y-You did…?” He asks, as the world shifts, his equilibrium returning as he’s pulled to stand up right. “But why…?” 

“I told you - I like you. And would like to get to know you a little better, if you’d like?” Ignis asks, as they return to their slow dancing. 

“Would I like…?” Prompto wants to cry tears of happiness. “Iggy, are you asking me out??” 

They stop dancing, and face one another. “I believe that I am.” 

“Yes.” He nods his head, laughing as he feels Ignis put his arms back around him. “Yes, I’d like to go out with you.” 

He’s spun around, more laughter leaving his throat as he holds tight to Ignis. “I wasn’t going to accept no for an answer.” Ignis whispers into his ear. 

“Oh, yeah?” 

Ignis hand touches his cheek, his eyes falling closed as his heartbeat returns to a quick beat. “This will be good, Prompto.” 

“I hope so, Iggy.” 

“I know so.” 

His lips part, as he feels Ignis’ lips touch his with a gentle kiss. One kiss turns into two, then two becomes four, then four becomes eight, and the touch of Ignis’ tongue against his own brings a heady moan from his throat, as he tries to listen to the song that’s playing. It will forever be their song, as they continue to kiss one another. But his brain won’t work right, as he’s swept away by Ignis’ kisses, forgetting all about the music as he lives in the moment. 

“Where the hell could they have gone?” Noctis’ voice comes from near the stage. “Gladio, you think they left?” 

“If they did, they’re smarter than us. Let’s get the hell out of here. We’ve got a score to settle.” Gladio’s voice cuts through the soft tunes the band continues to play. 

“Still bitter that I held out for as long as I did last night?” Prompto looks up at Ignis, his mouth dropping open at Noctis’ words. “You were so _mean_  last night when I wouldn’t put out.” 

“You know how to rile me up.” 

Ignis nods his head, as he holds a finger against Prompto’s lips. “Fine. Let’s go back upstairs, so you can make me lose my voice again.” 

“It would be my pleasure, Your Highness.” 

As their voices fade away, Prompto looks up at Ignis. “They’re together??” 

“It would seem so.” Ignis chuckles, and brings his lips back to his. “Come on, one more dance with me, and then we’ll call it a night ourselves?” 

“Together…?” 

“Like I would give you the choice.” Ignis grabs his hand, and leads him back out to the dance floor, where they dance together for the rest of the party. 

Whatever the outcome may be, Prompto is happy that this party has brought him together with the one man he never thought would pay him any attention. Apparently, he had been wrong about that, and boy is he glad was. 


End file.
